mana_et_mechafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SigmaAlphaThree/100 Questions for the traitor Arkanov
(These answers are set for the time right before Arkanov takes Thomas and embarks for Sihrasul, just to clear that up) What is your full name? Simply Arkanov Underwood. I don't have a middle name. Where and when were you born? I was in Pendsbury twenty years ago. I've heard of some births that take place in a hospital, but that luxury is only for the upper class where I'm from, so I was born in my house. Who are/were your parents? (Know their names, occupations, personalities, etc.) My mother is Irmia Underwood. Her maiden name was Irmia Krinshkoff, but she hated her last name and took on my father's once they were married. She is a housewife. I suppose they're looked down upon where I'm from, a city in which nearly everyone has a job as an industrial worker, but my mother was not lazy at all. She cared for my younger sister and I dilligently. She was an exhausted woman, yet a kindly one. My father is Valdus Underwood. He's an average industrial worker in the city's engine room, shoveling coal into the fuel tank to keep Pendsbury floating. He may have had an average job but my father was no average man. He's respectable, friendly, and a good, honest man. He worked hard because he wanted my mother to stay home with her newfound illness. She does have early signs of cancer... but my father's love for a dying woman is undying. He cares for her and my sister, and I revere him for that. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? Ugh, there's Kestral, that meddlesome little girl. She's a twelve year-old cheeky brat and I love her. She does have a tendency of getting on my nerves with how much she likes to follow me around, see what I'm doing, nose herself into my personal business... but she means no harm. After all, I don't blame her for her intense fascination with me. Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place and the person/people. Erm, I still live in Pendsbury, with my mother and sister. My father's always off working in the fuel room. I do make long trips out of Pendsbury for... other reasons... but the places I visit are not my permanent residence. What is your occupation? My mother always wanted me to be a baker, haha... no. I'm employed by Pendsbury's government officials (people who cannot be named for security's sake) for recon/decomp missions by command. I guess you can call me a mercenary. I don't really have a stipend though, these people are giving me jobs in exchange for keeping me alive, so I can't really complain. Write a full physical description of yourself. You might want to consider factors such as: height, weight, race, hair and eye color, style of dress, and any tattoos, scars, or distinguishing marks. I'm quite tall, mind you! I am apparently of average height in Pendsbury's statistics but I think that's bollocks. I'm of average weight, I suppose. Not to brag, but I am physically fit. It came with always running away from the police when I was younger, but in comparison to then I am slightly out of shape now. I'm Pendsborne, and like most there I have light peach skin. Uncommon to most, my hair is nearly jet black, and I have gray eyes from my mother. My style of dress? Whatever is available to me, honestly. But my father passed on his lucky red waistcoat from when he was my age, and I wear it all of the time, rain or shine. As for distinguishing marks, the dark purple flames riding up my wrists from my shadow powers are pretty obvious to the eye, and rare. To which social class do you belong? Upper middle. Thanks to my father's intense job, he's provided with great benefits, and quite a salary, so our family is lucky. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? Being in Pendsbury, my diet consists mainly of processed starch. We eat oatmeal at nearly every meal. So, I'm not used to fruits, vegetables, lean meats; you know, basically everything else that's edible? Other than that, not much limits me. Are you right- or left-handed? I'm right-handed. Absolutely wobbly with my left. What does your voice sound like? Very scratchy from yelling when I was younger. Deep also, as puberty's treated me well. I'll never have the gravelly voice of my father, however. What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently? "Bollocks," for one. Any other swear word imaginable, quite honestly... what? Where I'm from the schoolboys begin swearing by the age of 8. It's common. What do you have in your pockets? Not much to hold onto. I'm rummaging through them now and I really only have some lint from this waistcoat being washed so many times. My pants pockets always carry a roll of bread in case I get hungry, from that annoying girl by the bakery, she never leaves me alone... but other than that, not much else. Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics? "Strange" mannerisms? Humph, they're not that strange, I would think. Well... I do have a habit of looking over my right shoulder at random points in the day. Even if my back is to the wall I'll look over my shoulder. It comes with my job. I never know when I may need to watch my back to see if my cover is blown or not. ---- Part 2: Growing Up How would you describe your childhood in general? Very exciting. I broke every rule I possibly could in school. There aren't any formal schools in Pendsbury, but there are schools for teaching young children to suppress their magical tendencies. We were supposed to keep in mind how awful magic and mages were, and learn how to fight in preparation for the future invasion of our city into Sihrasul. That didn't work out. Since I'm a bonafide expert at my shadow powers, you can draw the conclusion that I ultimately failed those schools. I practiced using my powers when I wasn't supposed to, got into trouble with the law, even encountered an underground gang. It certainly wasn't the ideal childhood my mother had envisioned but I couldn't be as tame as she had hoped I would be. What is your earliest memory? I simply remember lying in my mother's arms. It was a cold night, I believe, as I could see the frost growing on the dark windows of my family room. My mother sat in the loveseat and held me by the fireplace and my father had her in his arms. It was the coldest winter, but I remember how my mother and father held me so lovingly. It was a good life, up until I grew up and became rotten. How much schooling have you had? I don't know. I skipped school enough to be considered a drop-out and drop-outs aren't allowed in Pendsbury, sooo... I assume zero schooling. Did you enjoy school? No. My school was a brainwashing station where kids were taught to suppress their natural tendencies. I loathed it all. Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities? The underground gang I mentioned, the leader of that organization, The Slinger, he taught me how to use my powers to their utmost potential. He trained and prepared many of the secret Elite Seven members throughout the years in Pendsbury. Being trained by a man so influential and crucial to Pendsbury's success as a magic-destroying nation was an honor. Under his guidance I learned how to use my powers to fight, and your average combat skills. While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them. The Elite Seven. They're a group of seven people ordained by Pendsbury's officials to legally use magic in order to gain Samadurians' trust and usher in the city's chance to destroy Samadurai's cities' governments from within. I trained under The Slinger in hopes of one day representing shadow magic for the city. While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family? Pretty well. My younger sibling Kestral was a pest but aren't they all? My parents were loving and disapproved of my life style, but hoped I would use my powers for Pendsbury's plans. I did use my shadow magic to cause mischief, and understandably, they were upset by that... but it was fun! And I gave them what they wanted by becoming a member of the Elite Seven. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? A member of the Secret Seven. I thought that was obvious enough. As a child, what were your favorite activities? I tended to use my magic powers for vandalism. I'd prank my anti-magic professors, and yes, I created shadow graffiti on the church hall's walls. It sounds like a very petty offense, doesn't it? But to the leaders of the city, I was a menace that had to be executed. Thank goodness they saw enough potential in me to recruit me as an Elite, otherwise I'd be dead. As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display? I was an excellent liar, I could talk my way out of most problems. If I got caught doing something I could blame it on another poor innocent kid with ease. But I was as rambunctious and naughty as my sister. It tempered when I grew up into a teenager but for the longest, I was the meddlesome brat. As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like? Aheh... I had no friends. Using magic in secret when children were explicitly prohibited from doing so made me the example of a child gone bad for nearly all other families. Parents instructed their children to stay away from me and they did so. Even when I was in The Slinger's gang, I had no friends. I'm just a natural loner I suppose. When and with whom was your first kiss? Ugh... that annoying girl from the bakery! I had just gotten in trouble with some of the police and I needed to face away from the street as they passed along, so I just snatched the girl up and kissed her. I was 14 at the time, she 13. She's never let me alone ever since! I was just using her and she thinks I'm interested in her. Not likely. I have no time for real romance anyways. One, it's simply not my thing, and two, my job doesn't call for a lot of free time to pursue a girl. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? ... Fine, yes I am. People love to make fun of me for this but like I said, my job doesn't allow for much free time to have a social life! I don't think I'll ever lose my virginity and that's fine by me! It's not like anyone's asked this question before anyways. This is the first time. Perhaps I should've lied for my answer then... If you are a supernatural being (i.e. mage, werewolf, vampire), tell the story of how you became what you are or first learned of your own abilities. If you are just a normal human, describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today. I was born with my powers? I don't know, I didn't feel okay with forcing these powers that were born with me to be silenced. It didn't feel right. So, I ignored those cues from my teachers. Besides, I'm not going to just throw away the ability to actually become a shadow on a wall. There are so many amazing applications for that. ---- Part 3: Past Influences What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? Me becoming one of the Elite Seven. It's given me my job, helped me become revered by a majority of the citizens in Pendsbury, helped ease my parents' worries for me, and it kept me alive. For all of my past indiscretions, the officials told me I could either use my powers for them or die. I chose the most logical option. Who has had the most influence on you? The Slinger. He was the man who helped train me to use my powers to become good enough for the Elite Seven. He isn't able to use powers himself yet it seems as though he knows so much about magic. He's amazing. What do you consider your greatest achievement? Connect the dots! Becoming a member of the Elite Seven! For all of the answers listed above! What is your greatest regret? As of right now? Signing up to take out Sihrasul's government. Any one of the other members could've done it, even that fool of an earth mage Santiago, whatever his name is. But I chose the recon mission that is the most essential to Pendsbury's success as a nation independent from Atreanor. Everything is riding on me being able to immerse myself into Samadurian culture effectively and undetected. Was I mad when I chose this job? What is the most evil thing you have ever done? Used that girl at the bakery as a decoy. The other vandalization and crude, petty pranks, that was warranted. Those teachers and church leaders acted like they had sticks up their asses, they were so uptight. But that girl didn't even know she was being used and she still clings onto the idea of us getting together. Do you have a criminal record of any kind? Yes. See questions above. I can't quite remember everything I've done. When was the time you were the most frightened? Right now. I just signed up for that Sihrasul recon mission. What if I don't carry it out correctly? I'll be a failure to my mother and most likely killed. I don't know who'll do it first though, the Samadurians or the Pendsbornes. What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you? I was publicly humiliated after I vandalized the church. I had to clean up the church's walls in a very... erm, degrading costume... I'd rather not go into it. If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why? I would've never used my shadows for awful things in the first place. If I could've avoided risking my life, my family's reputation, my mother's sanity, I would've had I known the consequences. But I can't take that back now. What is your best memory? Every moment I've had spent with my mother and father. Those have truly been the positive highlights of my life, the times before I learned I could use my shadows for destruction; the calm before the storm. Seeing the circus was pretty fun too.There's one in Pendsbury that has magical displays of light... What is your worst memory? Learning my mother had early onset cancer was tough. I hear it's easy to treat cancers in Samadurai with light magic but not so much here, because we've sworn off magic. It's unfair how my mother is fucking suffering all for the sake of abstaining from our powers. When the doctor told her she would die in a couple of years from the illness, I went into shock. ---- Part 4: Beliefs And Opinions Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? I'm sure you could tell by now. I'm very pessimistic. There's not much to be happy about in Pendsbury. A torrid place indeed. What is your greatest fear? Um. Ruining the Sihrasul recon mission...? Before I became an Elite I didn't seem to have any fears. Being afraid is new and I don't like it. What are your religious views? I think believing in the religion of Pendsbury is shite. It makes no sense how we're supposed to hold back on our powers that we were born with and given. All for what, some grudge match held between Atreanor's founder some hundred years ago? It's pointless. I haven't heard of any other religion in these lands though. What are your political views? I'm not into politics. I could care less who's running the place I live in. It never gets better here regardless of the leader. What are your views on sex? What a vague question. It's alright? I just don't like it when I have to hear or see it. In Pendsbury it's very rude to show public displays of affection, or auditory displays. So as long as you keep it down in the privacy of your own home, we won't have problems. Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable? Probably. I never have killed, I wouldn't want to. Killing is only acceptable to me if the person in question has done something to warrant being killed. Say someone murdered someone else. That murderer should be killed. I believe in the ever controversial "life-for-a-life" rule. However, killing people who use magic or who practice anything they feel is idiotic. People like myself who use magic should not be threatened with murder like I was. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? Force someone to suppress their magic or anything they were born with. Enough said. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? Not for myself, but there are good examples like my mother and my father of people who were meant to be together and who work harmoniously. I doubt I can find anyone who even works with my personality and it's best that way. What do you believe makes a successful life? To me, success is using your abilities in the way that you want to, to your fullest extent. Sure, wealth and things like that are important to living in stability, but you can only truly be balanced if you're doing for the greater good. Admittedly, before I became an Elite I didn't go by this rule. But it's what a Pendsbury official told me to sell becoming an Elite to me, and it is just a good rule to go by. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)? I'm very honest and open right now. I'll tell my whole life's story and what I think to anyone who asks. I'm not afraid to speak about myself. It's just that no one has ever bothered to ask. They've acted as though I was a bad apple, an impure devil child who will infect any neighboring person with my infectious rebellious demeanor. That's what has led me to enjoy my own company. I don't have to deal with the disappointment of being rejected by someone who fears or is disgusted by me. Do you have any biases or prejudices? Hm, not really. I'm more open-minded than most in my city. Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it? I think I'd do anything if it was for a good cause, like to protect my family. Even degrading acts would be fair game. I just want Kestral and my mother and father safe... Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for) My family, of course! I'm not close to anyone enough to be willing to die for them, like a friend or lover, but that's for the best. I can devote all of my energy to my family. ---- Part 5: Relationships With Others In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how? I always treat people with my usual dose of sarcasm, people I know well that is. If it's not someone I know I'll be very distant, and quiet around them. I just don't feel comfortable striking up a conversation with strangers. But if it's someone I do know, I'll give them a hard time. I don't really know how to act chummy with someone... Who is the most important person in your life, and why? There isn't one person who's important to me or the most important to me. I'd like to think my entire family means the most to me equally. Why? Well... they've cared for me despite my mistakes. I feel as though I owe it to them to protect them with the same loyalty they felt for me. Who is the person you respect the most, and why? My father is a pretty honorable man. He took my mother away from her job at the ironworks just so she could rest for her illness, and he's in a position of some authority in Pendsbury, and he worked himself up to that level from when the city first set sail. He's as dedicated to our family as I would like to be. Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people. I... don't really have too many friends. In fact, I have zero. I guess you could count Kestral as my best friend, as sad as it is to say. But she follows me around nearly everywhere I go, the little drone, so she feels like my sidekick, in a sense. Don't tell her I said that. Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person. Erm... no. Not that I couldn't have a significant other! I bet I could get one just like that if I damn-well wanted to, but I just haven't the time, and none of the girls in this city interest me. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. I don't know what romantic love feels like. Perhaps that's for the best, granted my job. What do you look for in a potential lover? I don't look for any potential lover, but if I had to choose... someone completely different from what I know. I said before none of the girls interest me. It's because every one of them here is so commonplace, so ubiquitous! I'd like a woman who comes from a background completely different from my own, but the odds of that happening are unlikely. Other than that I have no preference. How close are you to your family? From those other questions, I'd hope you draw the conclusion that I'm very close to them! Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not? Haha! No, not really. Sorry, but I can't really envision myself settling down. I can certainly protect the family I have now and try to provide for them but it's quite the job. Looking after young ones and helping a spouse attend to them would be so troubling. Besides, I'd be away from the home a lot... my god, this questionnaire is getting weird. Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help? My family, of course. Particularly my father. He knows what to do to get out of most situations. At least, I'd assume so, since he got out of the poor condition he was in and rose to the ranks to work in the city's fuel tanks. Then again I've never gotten desperate, so I wouldn't know. Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why? Not really! I've committed myself to an oath of protecting myself and the people I love. I can't really trust anyone to be able to fully keep me under wraps. I am quite the force to wrangle with. I wouldn't want to burden anyone with the task of protecting someone like myself anyways. If you died or went missing, who would miss you? I'd hope my family would. Then again, they wouldn't have to deal with all of my fuck-ups around the city and the ones I made during school, so... maybe it would be best if I went missing... or died. Who is the person you despise the most, and why? I don't really despise anyone. I'll become annoyed by most who try to get in the way of my goals but rarely has anyone ever deserved that much of my attention for me to despise them. For the most part, I get relatively irritated with said person. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? Oh, I love arguing. Arguing for my point, arguing so I don't take the blame for something, arguing just for the sake of it! Why roll over like a dog when I've got the chance to be right if I question my opponent? Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? I don't have social situations to begin with. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not? Hell no. No large groups like to interact with me and if I try, they just run away. They'll think I'm a bad influence for what I did in the past and the magic I practice, which is all admittedly true, but I'll spare myself from the inevitable rejection, thanks. Do you care what others think of you? It's strange how I care more about strangers' opinions other than my parents', other than I wouldn't have vandalized the church hall or failed school. But I do. ---- Part 6: Likes And Dislikes What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes? I really enjoy painting. If I had said that anywhere else like Pendsbury, I would be maimed. Painting isn't the most manly of the hobbies in our city, nor is anything as creative or expressive as art really encouraged. But my work certainly does turn for a pretty penny... yes, I'm tooting my own horn, whatever that saying is. What is your most treasured possession? The broadsword that my father gave to me. It's really just an heirloom, not to be used for serious fighting, but it's supposedly from the first brigade of Atreans that invaded and pillaged Sihrasul, which I always thought was sort of neat, if not totally and unnecessarily violent. That and my father's coat as well. What is your favorite color? If you couldn't already tell from my coat, it's red. Usually purple is the color most highly regarded as fancy, but where I'm from, the color red is bestowed upon those worthy of royalty. Actually, we have no royal colors in Pendsbury, I just like red and I'm making this stuff up as I go along because it sounds cool. What is your favorite food? Everything tastes like shite. Food is not really revered or savorable in Pendsbury. It's just meant to keep you going. I suppose, though, that the bread from the one bakery here is the most decent thing... it sometimes has candied boysenberries and slivered nuts in it, which is kind of nice. What, if anything, do you like to read? I fucking hate reading! I do it just so I can say I know how to read, and even then, it's quite dismal really. Literacy isn't really emphasized in Pendsbury... as is a lot of other things apparently! What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)? I've said before that I enjoy art, so if there was ever a collection to view I'd probably enjoy that. And I always was a fan of the circus that comes to Pendsbury occasionally. The seats always sell out though, but I'd sneak in with Kestral when I was a little younger and watch the show from the rafters and it heightened the experience. Heheh, "heightened." Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit? I drink on occasion around the holidays. It's not like a horrible addiction, I'm not an alcoholic like everyone else in this damn city. But I feel obligated to, everyone else drinks and gets horribly drunk. I've only gotten hammered once, and... if a question asks about it, fine, but otherwise I am never speaking of that night again. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? On the streets trying to paint the walls with my powers, or maybe doing "odd jobs" for The Slinger. I need to support the family so if I'm strapped for money, he'll assign me his dirty work. He may be training mages for the Elite Seve and working with the city but he does have an underground alcohol ring when it's not the holidays, a smuggled provisions ring, a smuggled arts ring, a smuggled potions ring - hell, the city even buys from him! But the jobs are usually ones that can make me easily caught. So if I'm under house arrest for my actions, as per usual, by the police, I just sit around and listen to tired old fables from my mother, and the occasional scolding. What makes you laugh? Seeing people's reactions when I defy them! It's quite hilarious to see how livid you can make someone just by shooting the bird! It makes me wonder why I haven't been thrown off the ship at all. What, if anything, shocks or offends you? Most people would say "when someone offends me," but I could honestly care less. Unless it comes from my mother, then it's very difficult.. What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself? Probably count sheep. I don't know why, but whenever I count sheep I always seem to fall asleep easily and have the most vivid dreams... How do you deal with stress? I take it out on other people by forcing them to put up with my antics. As you may have noticed, I'm very aware of who I am and how I operate, I just don't do anything to change it. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? Very spontaneous! If I see a good opportunity or one that works for my situation I'll take it. What are your pet peeves? Kestral's incessant pestering. I think nothing annoys me at all, besides constant questioning from someone. I don't know if I've grown to hate it from the police or from her but I always feel interrogated when it happens and it's not the most enjoyable experience. ---- Part 7: Self Images And Etc. Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted? I don't really have a routine. I just go about the day as it happens. I guess the only things that are for certain in a day are me eating and me... well, pissing, yeah. And if that's interrupted I'd be... upset? What is your greatest strength as a person? I'm not willing to give up easily. That may be to my disadvantage when it comes to submitting to authority but I find it helps when I'm in a fight and it seems I'm outmatched. What is your greatest weakness? I have no weaknesses! I have strengths in everything! Er, besides that minor note above... but I suppose I can't swallow my pride... I don't really like being wrong. I don't have time to be pointed out and restricted from doing the wrong thing. I only do things because I have to feed my family, or I need to help in doing so at least, and I know it's morally wrong for some, but for me it's fine! I'll do anything I have to and I refuse to have someone change my mind just because it's not what they would do. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? I'd try to find an actual job with benefits and something, you know, maybe less illegal? Are you generally introverted or extroverted? Neither. I just keep to myself because nobody approaches me, so it's not like I shy away from people. But I don't seek them out either. Are you generally organized or messy? I have nothing to be organized or messy about. Though my room is a bit on the cluttered side. Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at. Three things I'm good at: existing and looking good while doing so, using my shadow sword (not the broadsword, that one's special), and painting. Three things I'm bad at: ... well I don't want to admit it! Okay, I'm not the best at romantic situations, saying the alphabet past the letter V (who uses those other letters anyways!?) and taking other people's concerns seriously. Do you like yourself? What the hell does that mean? Sure. What are your reasons for being an adventurer (or doing the strange and heroic things that RPG characters do)? Are your real reasons for doing this different than the ones you tell people in public? (If so, detail both sets of reasons...) I was ordered by Pendsbury's officials to take some oaf prisoner back from which he came or whatever, and so... I can basically coup Sihrasul's government, as awful as it sounds, and pave the way for Pendsbury's army, and then, Atreanor's. But do you think I can tell someone this outright, especially a Samadurian? No. So I'll just say I'm traveling with the prisoner but call him my adventuring partner, I suppose. I haven't really figured out my story yet... eh, I'll make it up as I go along! What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime? Just keeping the family afloat would be nice for me, thanks. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? Hell, I can't see myself tomorrow. I don't really make plans for the future because they could be ruined and I don't want to disappoint myself, so we'll see how it goes. If you could choose, how would you want to die? I think I would not want to die? My mother and sister kind of need me... at least I hope they need me. If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left. What's up with all of this death!? Well, if I had to die, I suppose... I'd return to The Slinger's base and take up the biggest job he had, do the job at whatever means necessary and get the bounty for it, and then put it into a savings account for my mother and father and Kes. You may wonder why I wouldn't spend time with them. I think the most effective way to show them I love them and always will would be to support them for the rest of their lives. That's better than just huddling around each other and crying for a good day before I die. They might want me gone anyways. But the money might make them think twice about wanting to have me gone! What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death? For always doing for the good of the family, the all-around family man. Okay, not everything I did was for the family, like the illegal art and the vandalism, that was just for fun. But The Slinger's work, I never did it because I was an impure child. I just want to be as good of a person as my dad is... What three words best describe your personality? Just three!? Hm, probably "a total catch." What three words would others probably use to describe you? I've heard many words to describe myself, but my three most favorite are "magiphile," "wanker" and "tosser." All from a police guard too, which I find ironic. You'd think they'd have a cleaner vocabulary. If you could, what advice would you, the player, give to your character? (You might even want to speak as if he or she were sitting right here in front of you, and use proper tone so he or she might heed your advice...) Hi Arkanov, you idiot. Okay, maybe that's not the proper tone. But anyways, show people the reason why you do bad things more rather than just do bad things. Maybe showing people you do it for the sake of your family will help them sympathize with you more and have less Pendsbornes hate and fear you? Also, get hopping on working on romantic stuff because you will meet the lady of your life on your journey. And finally, just be honest and tell everyone you're a spy so we can get to River's part of the story becasue ur story sux lol. THANK GOODNESS IT'S DONE! Category:Blog posts